Si tan solo
by tenshihime-raven
Summary: Justo cuando Raven pensaba que sentir le era algo imposible, alguien le enseñara que nada en este mundo lo es... AquaxRae, un poco de RobxRae, StarxAqua entre otros!


¡Hola! nn este es mi primer Fic de Aqua x Rae, espero que les guste  
Por lo general escribiría una historia Rob x Rae, pero pues quería variar un poco…

- - - - - - - x

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan rara?... No vas a llorar ahora querida… Tu no eres rara… solo diferente… Ya no te necesito… Soy rara, Por que nadie me entiende… ¡¿Por qué?!

La joven bruja despertó sobresaltada… _Otro sueño… es la tercera vez esta semana… _Ya había pasado varios años, y sin embargo no había podido olvidar aquel momento… _Todo por permitirme sentir… ya deberías saber que alguien como tu no puede sentir, y jamás lo hará…  
_

_  
_  
Miro con cierto temor el reloj que marcaba las 2:15 de la mañana- **demasiado temprano para bajar a tomar una taza de té **– pensó – **demasiado tarde para volverme a dormir…-** miró con cierta vagancia a sus libros _sobre todo el de cierto hechicero _– **Un libro… no, ya me he leído todos**… - miró algo perdida la gran ventana de aquel tan oscuro cuarto… _el océano _Tan grande, tan misterioso… - **Creo que esta será otra larga noche** – dio un gran suspiro y se quedo ahí parada, observando el cielo y el inmenso océano

- - - - - - - x

Escuchó la puerta de la azotea abrirse lentamente, la imagen del pelinegro apareció en sus pensamientos…_ ya deben de ser las 5_…

- **Buenos días Raven** – Saludo el joven líder acercándose a la bruja.

Raven por su parte, solo se limito a mirarlo y siguió viendo el inmenso mar, sintiendo la brisa tocar con su rostro… _como si le acariciara_… Por alguna extraña razón ella se sentía bien cuando su joven _y apuesto_ líder estaba junto a ella, se sentía protegida… _no tan rara_… un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella… _amistad_… si… solo eso, ella bien sabía que su líder estaba enamorado de su compañera… _o al menos eso creía_…

Por otro lado, Robin sentía la fresca brisa, y por momentos miraba a su compañera, tan libre… _tan hermosa_... simplemente se veía radiante, tenía la necesidad de abrazarla, decirle que siempre estaría con ella protegiéndole, que no dejaría que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño, sentir sus labios tocando los suyos, pero esa sensación desaparecía al recordar que ella solo lo veía como un compañero de equipo, como a su líder, sin embargo, no perdía las esperanzas de que algún día, no muy lejano ella pudiera corresponderle…

Raven sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo, mirando de reojo a su líder…

- **Es hermoso verdad** – Dijo Raven con un tono muy suave rompiendo el incomodo silencio sin quitar la vista del océano.

- **Si, pero no tanto como…** - Se detuvo un momento – _**demonios Robin, ¡que ibas a decir**__! _– pensó

La hechicera no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario, tenía la ligera sospecha de que era lo que iba a decir su compañero, pero luego el ligero color rojizo se desvaneció de sus mejillas… - _**Que tonta soy, el jamás me diría algo como eso… soy demasiado rara, nadie jamás me amara…**_- Una pequeña lagrima amenazaba con salir de aquellos ojos violetas, haciendo recordarle a Raven el momento en el que Malchior le limpio sus lagrimas…

La mañana pasó normal, después de un largo rato en la azotea, en el que los jóvenes pensaban y aclaraban sus sentimientos, intercambiando de vez en cuando algunas palabras, sonrisas entre otras cosas, decidieron bajar a ver si sus compañeros ya había despertado, para su sorpresa, hasta chico bestia se encontraba despierto, peleando con Cyborg acerca de quien iba a preparar el desayuno, mientras Starfire leía revistas sobre cantantes y artistas.

- **OH, vamos viejo, no pensarás que yo comeré esa basura** – Decía Cyborg mientras le quitaba una gran charola con tofu a chico bestia de las manos.

- **Sabes que soy vegetariano, y por ningún motivo comeré carne** – Decía un molesto Chico bestia mientras sacaba huevos de tofu del refrigerador.

- **Yo prepararé el desayuno hoy**

- **No se preocupen amigos, les cocinare una de las mejores comidas de Tamaran para que dejen de pelearse** – Starfire había dejado minutos antes la revista al ver que sus amigos estaban peleando.

Robin y Raven les lanzaron miradas asesinas a Cyborg y Chico bestia por lo que acababan de provocar. En verdad apreciaban las buenas intenciones de su amiga, pero Starfire nunca había sido buena en la cocina… al menos no en la tierra.

Robin se acerco a Starfire para decirle que era mejor que el cocinara, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por que la gran pantalla se encendió, dejando ver a Bumble Bee, quien al parecer era la única en su torre.

- **Chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo para decirles esto… - **Dijo Bee muy rápidamente

- **¿Que pasa querida amiga?** - Starfire se dirigió a su amiga abeja con tono preocupado.

- **No te preocupes Star, es solo que…** - Bee miro a su alrededor y luego se acerco mucho a la pantalla casi susurrando – **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Aqualad y queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ustedes saben, para que este feliz**

- **OH! ¡Que gloriosa noticia!** – Decía una muy emocionada Star –** Le preparé un pastel de alegría para que nuestro amigo este feliz **– Star voló muy rápido a la cocina para comenzar a preparar su postre.

- **Genial, una fiesta**

- **y… ¿Habrán chicas?** – Preguntó Chico bestia

- **Eso espero Bestita** – Cyborg le dio unos codazos a su amigo verde, provocando un poco de celos en Bee por su "pequeño" comentario.

- **¿A que hora será?** – Dijo Robin sonriente.

- **Los esperamos a las seis… ah y por favor, si pueden traigan ropa normal, ustedes saben… sin los uniformes – **Robin asintió y agradeció por la invitación, al parecer todos estaban muy emocionados por la idea, todos menos Raven, a quien no le agradaba en lo absoluto tener que ir a una fiesta, y menos sin su uniforme.

- - - - - - - -x

- _**Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos**__…_ La chica oscura se encontraba meditando en la azotea, no estaba muy interesada en la fiesta sorpresa, pero si iba a ir tenía que ir con sus emociones bajo control.

- **Raven! Raven!** – Los gritos de Star se escucharon desde las escaleras, está entro muy sonriente a la azotea interrumpiendo a la joven oscura, quien termino su posición y miro de frente a su amiga.

- **¿Qué?**

- **bueno… me preguntaba… ya que no tenemos que ir con los uniformes, que tal si vamos al centro de comercios a comprarnos ropas terrestres, como las que usan esas bellas personas de las revistas **

- _**Matenme…**_- pensó la gótica, dando un suspiro, su respuesta iba a ser no, pero simplemente no podía rechazar la oferta, además no tenía ropa "normal" para ir a una fiesta – **de acuerdo, pero con una condición**

- **Si, si la que sea** – Los ojitos de Star brillaban como si de una niña pequeña con nueva muñeca se tratara.

- **Yo elijo mi ropa**

Dicho esto las dos bellas titanes salieron de la torre rumbo al "centro de comercios", una vez ahí Star se metió a una tienda que tenía un conejito en la entrada, jalando con ella a Raven, quien ahora pensaba que había sido mala idea aceptar venir con Star.

- **Mira Amiga Raven, ¿que tal este?** – Salió la linda alienígena de los probadores muy feliz a mostrarle su atuendo a Raven

- **Star… creo que en ningún momento Bee dijo que la fiesta iba a ser de disfraces…** - dijo con su tono monótono. Y era cierto, ya que Star estaba disfrazada de una cachorrita, cosa que no era rara, ya que la tienda no era nada más ni nada menos que de Cosplays.

- **ah… intentemos en otra tienda** – Star entro al probador y salio minutos después ya vestida para seguir buscando los atuendos con su amiga.

- - - - - - -x

- **¿Dónde están Star y Rae?** – Pregunto un desesperado Cyborg, quien iba vestido con una simple playera blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Aunque no lo pareciera, Cyborg estaba desesperado por llegar y ver a Bee, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, sentía algo muy especial por ella, más allá de simple rivalidad por todo.

- **Viejo, hoy si conquistare chicas** Robin se dirigía rumbo a la habitaciones de las chicas, de no ser por que Star bajo corriendo con una pequeña falda color rosa y una blusa de tirantes blanca acompañada de un suéter tejido rosado y botas blancas. - **¿Qué tal me veo?** – Star estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos del este, sobretodo a cierto príncipe cumpleañero.

- Creo que iré a ver a Raven y Star –

- **Te ves…**

- …**Muy linda Star** – Termino Robin la oración de Cyborg.

Los chicos estaban tan ocupados viendo lo bien que se veía Star que no se dieron cuenta de que Raven había bajado minutos antes y ahora estaba junto a ellos.

Chico bestia voltio al escuchar el sonido de los zapatos de Raven, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… - **Rae… rae…** - pero no podía hablar, estaba completamente paralizado. Las palabras del chico verde hicieron que sus compañeros voltearan a ver también… si pensaban que Star se veía hermosa, no había palabras para describir a Raven.

- **¿Qué? Tan mal me veo **– Dijo Raven un tanto inseguro, no estaba acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de ropa, llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes, el cual le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, acompañado con botas igual negras.

- **Raven…** - fue lo único que atino a decir el pelinegro.

Star solo veía contenta a su amiga, en verdad lucia bien, demasiado. Pero algo dentro de ella la hacia sentir, un poco celosa… - **¿nos vamos?** – pregunto la pelirroja trayendo de vuelta a sus compañeros, quienes solo asintieron.

- - - - - - -x

Después de un largo rato de viaje, los titanes oeste llegaron a la torre de los titanes este. Se bajaron rápido del auto-T. Al parecer la fiesta ya había empezado, puesto que eran más de las seis, aun así entraron y fueron recibidos por Bee.

- **¡Bienvenidos Chic…** - pero no pudo terminar ya que los brazos de una alienígena la estaban asfixiando.

- **Querida amiga Bee, que gloriosa te ves**

- **gra… cias… no puedo respirar… - **Starfire la soltó diciendo un pequeño "lo siento" mientras la joven abeja tomaba bocanadas de aire mientras los demás reían.

Raven se sentía incomoda en aquel lugar, no sabía si era el hecho de que llevara un vestido, o por que no estaba acostumbrada a las fiestas… -**debí quedarme en casa **– suspiro y comenzó a caminar rumbo a los jardines de la torre, donde podía apreciar el mar… _el misterioso y solitario mar_… _igual que yo…_**Es lindo, ¿no crees?**

-

Raven se sobresalto y volteó a ver al dueño de aquella voz – **¿no se supone que deberías estar dentro?**  
Raven abrió los ojos, y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas se hizo notable cuando el chico le dedico una sonrisa, la más sincera que había visto en toda su vida… ella solo atino a devolverle la sonrisa con una más pequeña, lo suficiente para que él la notara.

- Demasiada gente… no es mi estilo

Aqualad se sentó junto a Raven, quien todavía estaba parada - **¿Por qué no entras? **

- **Digamos que tampoco es mi estilo** – Dijo sentándose junto al chico de ojos encantadores, ahora se daba cuenta que Aqualad no traía su típico traje, estaba vestido con un pequeño pescador negro y una camisa pegada azul… _realmente es guapo…_ tal pensamiento hizo que la hechicera se pusiera un poco colorada, cosa que Aqualad no noto…

- - - - - - -x

Bien! Aqui termina el primer capitulo :)

La verdad no se si vaya a seguir escribiendo el fic, ya que no se si les guste xDD!  
En fin, ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo, ahora solo falta saber que piensan del fic :P!

Sayo!!

nn


End file.
